Synergy
by lolly2222
Summary: This is my tag to War of the Roses. I'm sure there are lots... it was interesting. A tiny bit of cursing.


**Author's note: So the writers of the mentalist have told us numerous times Jane and Lisbon are like brother and sister, Bruno says there is no romance between them and we ignored him. More fool us. Genuinely my biggest problem was not that he kissed someone other than Lisbon but that he kissed anyone, and a murderer to boot. It just didn't feel like the broken, revenge driven, single minded character that they set up... Anyway my Jisbon muse screamed her death in my brain so it's this or nothing as I've no inclination to write romance, but I am intrigued to see where they go, I don't mind a shake up.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, well for the first time I think I might be doing a better job. For one I know it takes longer than two episodes to go from taking a test to 28 weeks pregnant, that's one super baby.**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't seen the latest episode don't read!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Synergy:

The interaction of two or more agents or forces so that their combined effect is greater than the sum of their individual effects.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisbon exited the gloomy, mould infested attic, leaving Jane to his demons and desires. Let him fester, he can have his psychopaths, he would always want what he can't have, she surmised. Synergy, what a joke.

For years she had based her beliefs on opposites attracting each other. That her light would balance out Jane's darkness. Turned out he wanted to further eclipse his being, feed it with more negativity, his cimmerian soul was beyond saving.

He could remain in his tenebrous world, she was done. He wanted synergy, he wanted someone who would not only play his games, but join forces to greater his malevolence in this world, well she would never be that and by God she wouldn't want too.

She approached Wainwright's office, she could see him walking back and forth in his office, running his hand through his hair. Foolish, foolish boy. She entered without knocking, she was done being courteous.

"So did he admit to it?" He questioned desperately.

"He didn't admit to anything, he avoided honesty as only Jane can." Lisbon replied dropping her body onto the couch, screw the chair, she wasn't going to pander to the bull shit hierarchy of power. It was a sham, he clearly couldn't do his job. Maybe Hightower would come back?

"I can't believe this happened" he said as he paced off some of his nervous energy.

"Yeah if only someone warned you." Lisbon sarcastically replied. She was mad at the situation and he had enabled the whole thing.

"Agent Lisbon you are out of line." Wainwright finally stopped moving, shocked by her tone.

"Sir, out of line was letting a known murderer out of jail on Jane's say so." Lisbon pointed out, beyond caring, the C.B.I had become a source of ridicule in her mind.

"Well if I had known what I know now." He tried to justify.

Lisbon approached her boss, "What exactly do you know now?"

Wainwright fidgeted in front of her, he wasn't sure what exactly was going on between the two, but he figured if Jane was so open in front of him it was probably very little.

"Well he kissed her, which leaves me wondering."

"On the cheek?" Lisbon had to know, damn it and damn him.

"No lips... but it was quick." He added trying to lighten the blow.

"Well we wont catch her, not for a while, especially without Jane's help and it still counts..." Lisbon trailed off.

She remained impassive, knowing he was examining her for any sign of weakness. Well he wouldn't get any from her, he had enough of his own without bringing her down to his level.

"I guess... so what do you suggest we do?" He was aware he was out of his depth. Asking her seemed a good course of action, she had weathered the storm of three bosses, she clearly knew what she was doing, if only he had realised that earlier.

"I'm not sure there is much more we can do, maybe check Jane's phone records, emails." Lisbon suggested.

Wainwright looked aghast at her suggestion. Really was he that surprised, she was a cop, Erica a criminal and Jane a stupid pawn? An accomplice? An instigator? either way his silence screamed guilty.

"Well boss, if you need anything let me know. " She rose from the couch, turning away from him to leave. She was stopped by his voice. "This is a disaster, I'm screwed." She looked back at him.

Wainwright's expression was one of panic, his face taking on a lost boy aspect. "I don't know what to do" he almost whispered, "I could lose my job." Aww dammit, he looked like Tommy in trouble.

Lisbon threw him a sympathy shot. "No, you wont, not if you play it right. The warden let her out, the governor sanctioned the release and say she helped solve the case... if all else fails blame the one person who is responsible, she is manipulative."

"Did she help, I mean was she of any benefit?" He enquired hopefully, like a young child looking for approval from his mommy.

_Jesus_, Lisbon hated being the voice of reason to bewitched men. She should lie, make him feel better. Screw that she was tired of massaging egos.

"No, she didn't help much. She was a play thing for Jane and that was all." Lisbon answered coolly.

Wainwright looked at her for the first time concern evident on his face "Are you okay?"

"No , but not for the reason you think." Lisbon hated sympathy and pity, especially when it's misplaced.

"Oh?"

"You need to trust your partner, to know that they have your back, I guess lately I don't... I haven't... well you know." Lisbon shrugged.

"So what are you going to do?." Wainwright inquired.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" He asked confused.

"It's all out of my control, always has been. You all seem to think I have superhuman powers when it comes to Jane. I don't. All I have is a unbalanced friendship and a man who lies regularly to me. Perhaps you should hire a more complimentary partner for him, as Jane and I are the epitome of dysergy." Lisbon stated.

She had tried it his way, became his confidant and his accomplice but lies and deceit were never going to come easy to her and she was done trying to be someone she was not.

"Do you want to remove Jane from your team?" Luther seemed dismayed.

"I'll leave that to you boss, I'm just saying a better union might suit him and the C.B.I." Lisbon proposed.

Deciding she had had enough, she wanted her bath and bed, she made her way to the door. She nodded her goodbye and took her leave as Luther began his march again.

She passed by the bull pen on the way to the elevator. She saw Jane moving inside the small area. Quickening her steps she all but ran to the doors, she really had nothing to say to him, tonight and was unable to hear any more of his miss-truths.


End file.
